My Bad Boy
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: katakanlah Sehun gila yang jauh lebih mencintai sisi gelap nya seorang Kim Jongin. KaiHun, BoysLove, uke!Sehun. Tidak suka? tidak usah dibaca.
1. Chapter 1

My Bad Boy

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Warning : BoysLove, uke!Sehun, typo everywhere.

Don't Like Don't Read

It's so simple,right?

Summary : katakanlah Sehun gila yang jauh lebih mencintai sisi gelap nya seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sehun itu tipe orang yang sangat mudah menyukai sesuatu. Entah itu orang, benda, acara dan lainnya. Katakan ia remaja labil yang masih belum bisa menetapkan dirinya untuk setia pada satu. Wajar, masa remaja memang digunakan untuk mencari jati diri dan hal yang lumrah jika mudah menyukai sesuatu seperti Sehun.

Permasalahan Sehun kali adalah jatuh cinta. Sebagai remaja 18 tahun, rekor Sehun dalam masalah percintaan cukup lumayan. Lima kali berpacaran dengan mantan pacar idola sekolah semua entah itu disekolahnya atau disekolah mantan kekasihnya.

Sehun itu tipe orang yang lebih melirik namja diluar sekolahnya dibanding didalam sekolahnya. Seperi mantan terakhir Sehun yang berusia dua tahun diatasnya bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa.

Di tahun terakhirnya di high school atau boleh dibilang senior year nya. Sehun baru sadar akan satu hal. Tiga tahun berada dikelas yang sama. Sehun baru menyadari teman sebangku nya ini sangatlah tampan. Kemana saja ia selama ini.

Teman sebangku yang tidak pernah berganti semenjak tingkat satu hingga senior year mereka. Nama nya adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

Kai itu seperti mata uang, punya dua sisi yang berbeda yang sayangnya kedua nya begitu mengagumkan. Sehun mengakui hal itu.

Kai itu anaknya pemalu, setiap selesai berbicara pasti akan tertawa malu. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun melihat Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau membeli makan ke kantin. Mau ikut?" Tawar Kai sambil tertawa.

"Ikuut." Sehun langsung menjawab manja dan bergelayut dilengan Jongin.

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun-ah." Jongin merasa sedikit dengan tingkah manja Sehun.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalau aku diganggu bagaimana?" Sehun enggan melepas tangan Kai. Sebenarnya niatnya hanya modus. Mana ada yang mengganggu senior? Iya kan? Biasalah Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya menggaet Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dan lanjut berjalan sambil tersenyum. Haduh Kim Jongin yang seperti terlihat begitu manis layaknya seorang flower boy.

.

.

.

Semakin hari semakin mengenal Kim Jongin. Walau sebangku tapi karena tidak pernah melirik Jongin membuat Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin.

Ternyata setelah ditelusuri lebih dalam dengan cara ikut kemana pun Jongin pergi. Terungkaplah diri lain seorang Kim Jongin.

Bukan berarti Kim Jongin seorang alter ego. Hanya saja sebagai seorang pelajar dan niatan untuk menjadi siswa baik hingga sisi lainnya tertutup begitu saja.

Saat pertama kali melihat sisi lain Kim jongin. Lebih tepat nya sisi gelap atau sisi bad boy nya Jongin, Sehun bukannya menjauh tapi malah semakin jatuh cinta kepada Kai.

Senyumnya atau bisa dibilang seringaiannya, tatapan tajamnya, badan kekarnya, suaranya. Semua nya sangat Sehun sukai. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Kai disekolah.

"Sehuna ayo naik." Ujar Kai menyuruh Sehun naik ke motor sportnya. Hari ini mereka berjanji akan berjalan-jalan.

Sehun dengan semangat langsung naik dan memeluk pinggang Kai dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu yang seperti ini disekolah Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya untukku." Jawab Kai.

Sepulang jalan-jalan, Kai membawa Sehun ke apartemennya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mempunyai banyak penggemar mungkin." Jawab Sehun tidak yakin. Dirinya tidak rela sisi bad boy Kai yang sangat keren ini dilihat siswa lain.

"Bahkan tanpa seperti ini pun. Penggemarku sudah banyak Sehuna. Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Jawab Kai terkekeh.

Kai menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sehun menurut begitu saja.

"Jadi?" Kai meraih wajah Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Jadi apa nya?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Kau menyukaiku yang seperti ini atau yang disekolah?" Tanya Kai gemas menarik kedua pipi Sehun.

"Aku menyukai keduanya." Jawab Sehun setelah melepas cubitan Kai di pipi nya.

"Kalau begiti kau harus jadi pacarku dan tidak ada penolakan."

"Siapa juga yang menolak."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menolakku Sehunna. Aku tahu kau begitu menyukaiku."

"Lebih jujurnya aku menyukai sisi bad boy mu Jonginnie."

Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya dibibir Kai.

Malu dengan dengan kata-kata dan tingkahnya barusan. Sehun langsung menenggelamkan muka nya ke leher Kai.

"Sudah berani eoh?" Kai terkekeh menarik wajah Sehun dari leher nya dan

Chup

Tanpa peduli apapun dirinya langsung melumat bibir merah tipis kekasih baru nya ini.

END

Absurd banget ya?

Kalau boleh tahu. Lebih suka Kai distage atau di kehidupan seharinya? Hayoo? Tahu dong Kai sehari nya gimana? Bisa dilihat dari reality show nya EXO atau interview.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kai dan Sehun menjalani hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan suka cita. Kai masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia seorang siswa yang baik disekolah. Tidak ada perubahan berarti di dirinya. Sedangkan Sehun, mentang-mentang punya kekasih satu sekolah, sekelas apalagi sebangku membuatnya begitu bahagia. Belum lagi kecentilannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada saja cara yang ia lalukan guna menarik perhatian Kai.

Kai tentu saja senang dengan apapun yang dilakukan Sehun. Malahan tampak begitu menikmati tingkah agresif yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Kai. Sungguh walau tidak ada perubahan berarti diluar dirinya. Tapi hatinya seperti ada kembang api setiap detiknya saat bersama Sehun.

Ujian semester telah selesai. Kegiatan akhir sebelum liburan adalah Class meeting. Semua kelas dari tingkat satu sampai tingkat akhir harus ikut. Termasuk kelas Kai dan Sehun. Ini kesempatan terakhir mereka ikut acara sekolah yang bernama Class Meeting. Di dunia perkuliahan mereka tidak akan menemukan event yang satu ini.

Masuk dalam deretan namja dikelas. Kai dan Sehun menjadi dua dari beberapa orang yang menjadi perwakilan kelas mereka. Yah, walau Sehun itu centil, agresif dll, tetap saja dia seorang namja, lebih kuat dari yeoja. Belum lagi postur tubuh nya yang tinggi. Hingga mau tak mau Sehun harus menerima takdirnya.

"Tenang saja Sehuna, aku akan melindungimu nanti." Bisik Kai mesra kepada Sehun.

"Harus Jonginie, aku malas ikut ini sebenarnya." Sehun memajukan bibir nya hingga membentuk 'pout' dan mengeluarkan suara rengekannya. Belum lagi tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Kai.

Kai sih senang saja dengan tingkah Sehun, malahan ia membalasnya dengan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

Pertandingan mereka kali ini adalah Korean Wrestling Dimana harus saling menjatuhkan pihak lawan. Masing-masing tangan harus berada dipinggang lawan.

Ronde pertama dimenangkan oleh Kai. Hingga pada ronde terakhir, dimana seharusnya Sehun yang maju. Akan tetapi karena tidak tega. Akhirnya Kai yang menggantikan Sehun. Terlalu lelah karena selalu ia menjadi perwakilan kelas hampir disemua pertandingan membuat Kai akhirnya roboh.

"Hiks Kai." Tangis Sehun melihat Kai kesakitan.

Tangannya memeluk Kai yang sedang berbaring di ranjang UKS. Kaki Kai terkilir sehingga belum bisa digerakkan dan Kai juga harus memulihkan tenaganya.

"ssstttt tidak apa-apa sayang. Berhentilah menangis." Kai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Hiks tapi hiks kalau Kai tidak hiks menggantikanku hiks pasti tidak akan begini jadinya hiks."

Sehun semakin menangis sesengukan didalam pelukan Kai. Ia merasa bersalah, andai saja tadi ia yang maju dan tidak digantikan Kai, pasti kekasih tampannya ini tidak akan kesakitan seperti sekarang. Padahal dalam adu wrestling sebenarnya Sehun cukup jago.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu. Ini bukan masalah besar. Nanti juga sembuh." Kai menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Kai menenangkan Sehun. Ia mengarahkan Sehun agar berbaring disampingnya diatas ranjang kecil UKS ini berbantalkan lengannya. Telapak tangannya ia gunakan mengelus rambut coklat Sehun. Sedangkan satu nya lagi mengelus punggung Sehun lembut. Terlihat seperti meninabobokan Sehun. Benar, itu tujuan Kai.

Percayalah, sekalipun Kai itu seorang badboy diluar sana. Tidak hanya penampilan, kelakukannya juga mendukung. Mulai dari merokok, 'minum', balapan liar dll. Kai tetap seseorang yang akan melindungi orang terkasihnya apapun yang terjadi.

END

inspirasi : Running Man dimana Kai, Sehun Taemin sebagai guest. Disana kayaknya Kai itu melindungi Sehun sebisanya dia, walau ia bercengkrama akrab dengan Taemin. Apa hanya perasaan sendiri atau memang begitu adanya. Entahlah. Yang jelas

Buat yang nunggu between Us, the beautiful place ever. Harap sabar. Musibah baru melanda. Hardisk laptop rusak. Semua file hilang termasuk semua ff, dan yang paling nyesekin itu data dari jaman awal puber sampai umur udah lewat kepala dua ini hilang semua. Jadi mohon bersabar yaahhh.


	3. Chapter 3

Imsomnia

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jam didinding menunjukkan angka satu pada jarum pendek nya an angka dua pada jarum panjangnya. Lebih tepat sekarang pukul satu lewat sepuluh dini hari.

Sehun masih belum bisa masuk kealam mimpi. Matanya terpejam akan tetapi pikirannya seakan tidak mau bekerja sama dengan matanya. Hal ini membuat ia terjaga hingga lewat tengah malam begini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal mengganggu pikirannya. Hubungannya dengan Kai baik-baik saja bahkan semakin manis. Ia juga sedang tidak punya suatu beban yang memberatkan pikirannya. Ini murni karena tubuh dan otaknya saja yang tidak sinkron.

Sehun mendesah frustasi. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membuat ia segera tertidur. Jujur saja badannya lelah setelah kerja bakti keluarga membersihkan rumah tadi dan mata nya sudah terasa berat.

Apa ia harus menelpon Kai?

Ah pasti sekarang kekasihnya sedang menikmati waktu 'bad' nya dan sudah dipastikan Sehun tidak akan diizinkan Kai untuk ikut.

"Huft." Sehun menghela nafas. Tangan putihnya ia arahkan ke meja nakas disamping queen size bed nya. Meraba-raba meja tersebut hingga menemukan benda persegi berlayar sentuh miliknya.

Sehun menekan lock buttonnya dan menggeser layar sentuh sembarang arah hingga benda itu sekarang tidak terkunci. Kemudian kembali ia tekan lock buttonnya lagi dan seketika layarnya mati dan otomatis benda itu kembali terkunci.

Tidak lama setelah itu kembali ia buka, kali ini telunjuk lentiknya ia arahkan ke sebuah simbol gagang telepon, disentuhnya dan keluarlah daftar panggilan yang ia lakukan dari smartphone nya ini. Matanya mengarah kedaftar teratas.

'Nae Namja Kim Jongin'

Nama itulah yang berada di daftar teratas panggilan Sehun. Karena mereka baru bertelpon ria empat jam yang lalu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyentuh nama tersebut dan benda persegi itu segera melakukan panggilan ke nomor yang ditujunya.

Beberapa kali deringan.

Suara namja tampan kekasihnya itu terdengar.

"Yeoboseo." Sapa Kai dari seberang diiringi suara berisik khas DJ.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun dengan sedikit lirih.

"Wae sayang? Kenapa belum tidur hum?" tanya Kai lembut menjauhi sumber berisik itu.

"Tidak bisa tiduurrr." Jawab Sehun dengan suara terdengar bergetar.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur sejak pukul sepuluh tadi Sehunie." Ujar Kai.

"Tapi tidak bisa tidur. Hunnie mau tidur Kai. Hunnie lelah hiks." Tangisan Sehun pecah diakhir kalimatnya. Ia merasa frustasi. Ia ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Kekasih centil bin manjanya ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Lalu kamu mau aku melakukan apa supaya kamu tidur?" Tanya Kai lembut.

"Temani Hunnie tidur." Jawab Sehun. Suara nya masih terdengar terisak.

"Arraseo, tunggu sebentar. Aku pamitan ke yang lain dulu." Jawab Kai menyanggupi permintaan 'big baby' nya itu.

Kai kembali masuk kedalam club dan duduk kembali dimana teman-teman sesama 'bad' nya berkumpul. Ia meneguk habis separuh minuman alkohol yang belum ia habiskan tadi. Memasang jaket kulitnya dan segera berdiri.

"Mau kemana Kai? Malam baru saja dimulai." Tanya seorang teman Kai.

"Maaf hyung, aku duluan. Sehun sedang membutuhkanku." Jawab Kai dan segera beranjak dari sana.

.

Sehun mendengar suara derum knalpot sebuah motor yang sudah sangat hafal bunyi nya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan kembali berlari menyongsong pintu utama.

Begitu pintu terbuka, nampaklah kekasih 'bad' super tampannya ini. Sehun segera menghambur kepelukan Kai.

Kai menyambutnya Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Ayo tidur Kai-ah." Ucap Sehun. Suara nya teredam bahu Kai. Kakinya sudah ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Kai.

Kai menahan tubuh Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu. Langkah yang hati-hati ia mulai menaiki tangga sambil membawa Sehun.

Begitu sampai dikamar Sehun. Kai segera membaringkan Sehun dan disusul dirinya setelah sebelumnya ia melepas jaket kulit hitam yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Sehun menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Kai. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar darisana dan mengabaikan bau menyengat khas alkohol yang juga menguar.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun dengan suara rengekannya.

"humm? Tidurlah. Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang sampai kamu bangun." Jawab Kai. Tangannya sudah mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. Satunya lagi mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Janji akan tetap seperti sampai Hunnie bangun ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat jelas merupakan tuntutan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Iya sayang, tidurlah."

Kai merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangannya masih setia melakukan pekerjaannya.

Kai menunduk kebawah memperhatikan kekasihnya manis nan centilnya ini sudah mengeluarkan nafas teratur. Satu persatu bagian wajah Sehun ia ciumi dengan lembut. Terakhir bagian favoritnya yang ia sisakan sebelumnya sekarang ia nikmati. Bibirnya dengan lembut mulai melumat bibir merah tipis mungil kekasihnya. Setelah puas, Kai melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun dan mulai memejamkan matanya menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

'Bibir Sehun selalu membuatnya mabuk dibanding minuman alkohol jenis apapun yang pernah ia konsumsi'

END

Hoo apa ini?

Efek insomnia.

Wah banyak yang pengen bawa Sehun pulang ya?

Coba tanya Sehun dulu.

Mama : apa hunnie mau ikut noona-noona readers mama?

Sehun : ikut kemana ma?

Mama : ke rumah mereka. Katanya mereka gemas sama kamu.

Papa : Apa? Mereka mau membawa anak kesayanganku? Tidak bisa *tunjukin muka marah.

Sehun : hunnie juga gak mau mama. Hunnie mau sama mama papa aja. (Pelukin mama dan Sehun appa)

Tau siapa papa nya Sehun? Yang baca semua judul ff di account ini pasti tau orangnya. Hehehe

Okee, just for fun. *smile *peace


	4. Chapter 4

What a surprise!

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pergantian tahun hanya kurang dari seminggu lagi. Setiap orang membicarakannya dengab antusias. Ada yang ingin merayakan disana disini. Begitu banyak spot yang bisa dijadikan pestanya. Begitu pula dengan siapa saja ingin merayakan moment pergantian tahun ini.

Hal ini juga dirasakan oleh Sehun. Dalam bayangannya telah banyak rencana indahnya. Tentu saja ada Kai didalam rencananya. Sehun ingin melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama kekasihnya. Suatu keinginan yang wajar bukan?

Namun, H-3 malam pergantian tahun itu malah terjadi sesuatu. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Orang yang Sehun harapkan dalam rencana indahnya malah pergi ke Busan. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di Seoul.

"Kenapa tidak sebelumnya Kai?" Rajuk Sehun dengan sebuah smartphone menempel ditelinganya.

"Mianhae sayang. Tanggal 31 aku pulang kok. Oke?" Kai menghela nafasnya. Semoga Sehun tidak semakin merajuk.

"Tapi kan sebelum berangkat tadi bisa mengabariku. Kenapa sudah setengah jalan baru menghubungi huh?" Sehun semakin merajuk. Ia kesal karena Kai tidak memberi kabar apapun. Tiba-tiba sudah separuh jalan saja.

"Aku yang nyetir Sehuna. Mianhae, aku tidak memberitahumu." Kai sebenarnya ingin memberi alasan yang lebih panjang. Kai sedang menyetir di jalan tol. Tidak mungkin ia memainkan smarthphone. Bisa-bisa nanti malah kecelakaan. Ini saja ia menelpon Sehun saat di rest area.

"Terserah kamu saja." Sehun memutuskan panggilannya.

Kai menghela nafas lagi. Sehun sedang merajuk. Ia harus segera membujuk 'bayi besar' nya itu. Atau ia akan kehilangan jatah pelukan dan ciumannya dari Sehun sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Mana tahan dia tanpa memeluk dan mencium Sehun selama itu. Sekarang saja dia sudah rindu.

.

.

Sesuai perkataan Kai dua hari yang lalu. Hari ini ia kembali ke Seoul. Tujuannya pertamanya bukan apartemen miliknya, melainkan Sehun. Jadi ia mengarahkan stir mobilnya ke rumah Sehun.

Hari ini Kai juga tidak memberi kabar kalau ia akan kerumah Sehun. Ia hanya mengatakan akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini. Dipencetnya bel rumah Sehun. Wajahnya ia arahkan ke intercom agar orang yang didalam rumah segera mengenalnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

Kai masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Langkahnya berhenti diruang keluarga. Disana terlihat Sehun sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menekan remote TV asal. Jelas sekali bahwa tidak niat menonton.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun dari belakang. Si manis berkulit putih langsung terkejut sebentar. Setelah sadar siapa yang memeluknya dari aroma yang menguar ke hidungnya. Sehun langsung mencubit lengan tersebut.

"Auu sakit cinta." Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan berpindah duduk disebelah Sehun. Tangannya mengelus lengannya yang jadi korban Sehun.

"Kenapa kesini? Di Busan saja sampai besok." Ujar Sehun ketus.

"Aku kan sudah janji akan pulang hari ini. Jangan seperti ini Sehuna." Kai memohon kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kai jahat. Aku kan sudah merencanakan malam pergantian tahun baru untuk kita."

"Ehm. Mianhae ne. Sebenarnya setelah ini aku harus ke Busan lagi." Ujar Kai lemah.

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya kepada Kai.

"Mwo? Ish ya sudah pergi saja kesana. Kai jahat." Sehun lari kekamarnya.

Kai menyusul Sehun.

"Sayang, aku kesini karena ingin membawamu bersamaku. Ayolah." Kai berbicara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Sehun.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Jam enam nanti aku jemput ya." Ujar Kai kemudian berlalu pergi. Ia akan keapartemen dan tidur sebentar.

.

Sehun duduk gelisah diatas kasurnya. Kalau Kai membawanya ke Busan berarti ia harus bertemu dengan keluarga Kai termasuk ehm-calon-mertuanya-. Ia belum siap sama sekali.

Tapi Kai sudah bersusah payah kembali kesini untuknya. Kalau ia mengatakan tidak nanti Kai akan kecewa. Sehun tidak ingin itu terjadi. Nanti ia tidak dipeluk dan dicium Kai lagi. Uhm pikiran sepasang kekasih ini sama ya?

Sehun beranjak ke lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih-milih pakaian apa yang cocok untuknya. Mau tak mau ia harus ikut Kai. Ia harus tampil mempesona didepan keluarga Kai. Jadi ia mendapat restu dengan mudah. Padahal mah menggunakan piyama saja ia pasti direstui. Siapa juga yang menolak menantu manis dan centil seperti Sehun?

.

Tepat pukul enam Kai kembali kerumah Sehun. Ia langsung menuju kamar Sehun. Pasti kekasih centilnya sedang berdandan ria dikamar.

Dibukanya pintu dan sesuai dugaannya. Sehun sedang berdiri didepan cermin dengan wajah bingung.

"Kai ottokhe?" Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian santainya. Celana pendek dan kaos putih.

Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Malah memeluk Sehun sangat erat.

"Kai." Suara Sehun teredam pundak Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Beijing saja malam ini?" Tanya Kai diiringi derai tawanya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Mwo? Kau membohongiku?" Sehun menepuk dada Kai.

"Aku sudah malas menyetir. Jadi simpan saja kembali bajumu. Kita tahun barunya disini saja." Kai melepas jaket dan celana jeansnya. Kemudian sibuk memasukkan kembali baju Sehun yang berserakan dikasur kelemari.

Setelah selesai ia menarik Sehun keranjang dan memeluk Sehun kedekapannya.

"Ayo tidur." Kai mulai meninabobokan Sehun seperti biasanya.

"Tapi malam pergantian tahunnya bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak penting. Ayo kita tidur setahun saja."

Sebelum benar-benar tidur. Kai mengambil jatahnya. Bibirnya segera 'memakan' bibir Sehun sepuasnya.

'Bibir Sehun lebih dari sekedar memabukkan. Bibir ini telah membuatnya overdose.'

END

Naik rate? Tidak usah ya. Biar begini saja. Kai kan walau seorang 'bad boy' tapi kan tanggung jawab. Mana mau dia 'merusak' cintanya. Ciuman dan pelukan plus tidur berdua sudah cukup. Okee?*peace

FYI semua account SNS saya pakai real name semua. Fb, twitter,path,instagram dll bahkan weibo menggunakan nama asli. Jadi yang sempat menebak account Fb saya. Maaf tebakannya salah. *peace


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Birthday

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Akhir tahun telah berganti menjadi awal tahun. Tanpa disadari waktu demi waktu telah berlalu. Pergantian setiap detik terasa semakin cepat. Dimana setiap detiknya diiringi oleh moment-moment kehidupan.

Inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Perasaannya baru kemarin rasanya ia dan Kai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun sekarang hubungan mereka tengah jalan setengah tahun. Merupakan sebuah rekor untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Biasanya di jalan tiga bulanan hubungannya bersama seseorang. Rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu diawal akan hilang perlahan. Sekarang? Jangankan menghilang,yang ada rasa cintanya semakin menjadi kepada Kai.

Ah mengingat kekasih 'bad' super tampannya itu. Bukankah Kai lahir diawal tahun? Bulan Januari, lebih tepatnya tanggal 14 Januari. Sehun harus mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk orang yang berhasil merebut hatinya keseluruhan.

"Humm, kira-kira aku harus memberikan kado apa ya?" Monolog Sehun sendiri.

Saat ini ia sedang tiduran di queen size bed dikamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Satu jari telunjuknya ia taruh di bibirnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk bibir mungilnya selagi ia berpikir.

"Apa aku serahkan diriku saja ya?"

Sebentar kemudian Sehun menggeleng.

"Aniya, pasti dia akan menolak. Mana mau dia merusak diriku. Kemudian akan memarahiku lalu mendiamkanku."

"Huweee andweyo, nanti siapa yang nemenin Hunnie kalau Kai marah?"

Akhirnya Sehun berguling-guling dikasurnya pertanda ia kesal. Sehun sangat kenal tabiat Kai. Sekalipun Kai itu anak badung, berandalan malam. Kai itu tidak akan pernah mau 'merusak' Sehun. Paling yang dilakukan Kai hanya mencium Sehun 'walau-panas' lalu pelukan dll. Yang jelas tidak akan sampai ketahap 'tidur' 'berkeringat' 'penuh cairan' hingga 'kelelahan'.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 13 januari. Artinya H-1 ulang tahun Kai. Sehun telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Kai. Hasil dari berpikirnya yang semalam suntuk.

Ulang tahun Kai hanya tinggal dalam hitungan satu jam. Saat ditanya sedang dimana. Kai menjawab bahwa ia sedang diapartemen. Jadi Sehun dengan penuh percaya diri ke apartemen dimana Kai tinggal membawa kue beserta lilinnya dan tidak lupa juga kadonya.

Sehun menunggu di lobby beberapa menit kemudian melangkah memasuki lift yang membawanya ke lantai dimana Kai berada. Sebelum memencet belnya, Sehun mulai menghidupkan lilinnya.

Bel sudah dibunyikan dan tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka.

00.00 14 Januari

Pas

"Saengil chukkae hamnida" seru Sehun saat pintu terbuka.

Kai terkejut mendapati Sehun didepannya.

"Sehunnie." Ucap Kai.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kim Jongin." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kai.

Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini manis sekali.

"Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya." Pinta Sehun masih dengan senyumnya yang kelewat manis.

Kai menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Menutup matanya sejenak sambil melafalkan permohonannya. Setelah membuka mata ia langsung tersenyum kepada Sehun dan meniup lilinnya.

Sejenak lilin tersebut mati. Namun kemudian kembali hidup.

"Ya Kai, ayo tiup lilinnya." Rengek Sehun.

"Barusan sudah kan sayang." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi api nya masih menyala." Balas Sehun.

Kai menuruti Sehun daripada ngambek. Ia kembali meniup lilinnya.

Tidak berapa lama kembali menyala.

"Kai-ah ayo tiup, tangan Hunnie udah lelah nih." Rengek Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman aneh terpatri dibibirnya.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya dan langsung memasang seringaiannya.

"Mengerjaiku eoh?"

Sehun hanya memberikan cengiran plus senyuman manisnya.

"Nakal." Kai mencubit hidung Sehun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kai-ah Hunnie capek."

Kai tertawa mendengarnya. Ia segera mengambil alih kuenya dan menarik Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat tangan Kai menggenggam jemarinya.

'Panas'

Setelah menaruh kue yang telah susah dimatikan lilinnya itu. Mereka memotong kuenya dan saling menyuapi.

Sehun kemudian memberikan kadonya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Buka saja."

Kai membuka bungkusnya dan ternyata kadonya adalah

Jersey club bola kesayangan Jongin plus tanda tangan asli dari pemainnya.

"Wow ini keren. Gomawo Sehuna." Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

'Tidak sia-sia mati-matian membujuk Luhan hyung untuk bersusah payah meminta tanda tangan mereka.'

Sehun memang sengaja meminta tolong sambil merengek dan memohon kepada hyung-Luhan-yang saat ini sedang kuliah di Inggris untuk kado Kai ini.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka." Sehun ikut tersenyum senang dan menempelkan dahinya keleher Kai.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengernyit.

'Panas.'

Sehun langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kai.

"Kamu demam?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hanya demam biasa." Jawab Kai.

"Demam biasa kalau diabaikan akan semakin parah. Sekarang tidur ya." Sehun langsung panik.

"Ah iya minum obat dulu." Sehun langsung berlari mengambil kotak obat.

"Kai harus makan dulu. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Dimana aku mendapatkan buburnya? Ottokhe?" Sehun makin panik sendiri.

Ia berlari kedapur mencari sesuatu. Kelihatan sekali ia panik.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menyusul Sehun.

GREB

Sehun langsung berhenti begitu merasakan pelukan Kai dari belakang.

"Jangan panik sayang. Aku hanya demam biasa. Aku sudah makan dan minum obat." Ujar Kai.

"Tapi badan Kai panas hiks." Saking cemas Sehun malah menangis.

"Ssssttt nanti saat bangun tidur akan sembuh." Kai membalik tubuh Sehun dan mengusap aliran air dipipi Sehun.

"Kajja kita tidur." Kai menarik Sehun kekamarnya.

Seperti biasa. Berbaring diranjang sambil berpelukan dan masuk kedunia mimpi.

"Terima Kasih Sehunku. Saranghaeyo."

Usai ujaran lirihnya Kai mengecup lama puncak kepala Sehun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

END

Happy birthday my hottest one Kim Jongin

:-* ;-* ;-*


	6. Chapter 6

Posesif Jongin

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Jongin dan Sehun beserta seluruh angkatan mereka diberi libur seminggu. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali dihadapkan pada materi yang akan diujikan untuk tes masuk universitas. Tentu saja liburan ini tidak akan disia-sia kan oleh mereka.

Senin pagi, jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dan manusia manis yang semakin centil itu masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Mengabaikan teriakan sang bunda yang sedari menyuruhnya bangun.

"Sehunna bangun. Sekalipun libur,malasnya tidak boleh sampai seperti ini." Teriak nyonya Oh menggedor pintu kamar Sehun.

Sehun tidak menanggapi teriakan sang bunda. Malah semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Dasar,anak ini." Nyonya Oh geram sendiri dengan tingkah putra bungsunya ini.

"Kau bangunkan sendiri ya Jongin." Nyonya Oh menyerah dan menyuruh Jongin yang membangunkan Sehun. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah ada didepan kamar Sehun semenjak pintunya digedor oleh nyonya Oh tadi.

"Nde eommonim." Jawab Jongin sopan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Perlahan diketuknya kamar Sehun.

"Hunnie, ayo bangun." Kata Jongin disela ketukkannya.

Tidak mendapat respon. Jongin menekan kenop pintu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Langsung menuju ranjang dimana pacarnya yang manis itu masih tidur.

"Hunnie-ah ayo bangun. Katanya mau berjanji menemaniku hari ini." Jongin mengelus rambut Sehun yang menyembul dari dalam Sehun.

"Nghhh." Lenguh Sehun, matanya mulai terbuka. Kemudian menguap sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah imut Sehun ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang Kai?" Tanya Sehun masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Sudah setengah 10 sayang." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Oh-"... "What?" Mata sipit terbelalak.

"Omo mianhae Kai. Hunnie terlambat bangun." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana. Sana mandi." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun berdiri dan mendorong badan Sehun kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Bibir mungilnya sudah maju beberapa senti. Wajahnya terlihat masam menahan kesal.

"Berhenti cemberut Sehun." Ujar Kai dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak mungkin membentak Sehun ditengah keramaian ini.

Ya mereka saat ini berada disebuah area balap liar. Jongin sudah berjanji akan membawa Sehun kesini.

"Kamu marah terus dari tadi." Sehun semakin merenggut.

"Kamu ya aku dikasih tahu yang benar. Malah ngeyel." Jongin terlihat emosi. Masih berbicara pelan dengan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Jongin. Bibirnya sudah ia gigit menahan tangisnya.

Acara yang harusnya seru malah berakhir tidak menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengizinkan Sehun ikut bersamanya ke area balap liar tempat dimana Kai biasa nongkrong.

Motor Jongin berhenti didepan rumah Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Istirahatlah." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tidak mau turun dari atas motor.

"Tidak mau." Sungut Sehun.

"Turunlah Sehun. Aku mau pulang." Ulang Jongin.

"Tidak boleh pulang." Balas Sehun.

"Kamu ini mau nya apa sih?" Jongin terlihat emosi lagi.

"Kai tidak boleh pulang. Temenin aku dulu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu turunlah." Perintah Jongin.

"Tidak mau. Nanti Kai langsung pergi." Ujar Sehun ngeyel.

"Bagaimana aku menemanimu kalau tidak turun dari motor. Atau mau seperti ini sampai malam?"

Mendengar perkataan Kai. Sehun langsung turun dan membawa tas Jongin. Setidaknya Jongin punya alasan untuk tinggal.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada dikamar Sehun. Sedari tadi Jongin mendiamkan Sehun.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Mianhae."

"Kamu itu dikasih tahu selalu ngeyel." Jongin mulai mengomel.

"Mianhae."

"Sekarang lihat, semakin sakitkan?" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memegang beberapa bulatan kecil yang memerah di wajah Sehun.

"Aku cuma mau ini cepat ini sembuh." Bela Sehun.

"Tapi jadi meradang kan. Tangan kamu itu penuh bakteri." Jongin memegang tangan Sehun. Tidak memberi izin tangan itu kembali memegang beberapa jerawat diwajah Sehun.

"Satu lagi. Kamu itu kalau pergi sama aku janga berpakai seperti tadi. Apaan itu celana robek-robek. Kaos tipis menerawang. Jaket kekecilan. Mau pamer tubuh kamu ke orang-orang?"

Oke, Sehun mengerti. Point utama kemarahan besar Jongin hari ini adalah pakaiannya.

"Jangan coba berpakaian seperti itu lagi keluar. Sekalipun kamu namja. Tetap saja itu menggoda." Ujar Kai posesif. Tidak rela bentuk tubuh Sehun dilihat banyak orang.

"Mianhae. Tidak akan terulang lagi." Sehun meminta maaf.

Jongin tersenyum puas. Bibirnya langsung mengunci bibir Sehun.

"Oh Sehun hanya milik Kim Jongin. Ingat itu." Ucap Kai begitu melepas ciumannya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Jerawatnya sakit Kai." Rengek Sehun.

"Salah sendiri kenapa dipegang terus."

"Kaaiii." Rengek Sehun.

"Arra, arra kita kedokter."

Sore itu akhirnya Jongin membawa Sehun kedokter. Tidak masalah sebenarnya mau bejerawat atau tidak. Tapi melihat Sehun yang selalu memegang jerawatnya itu membuat Jongin tidak tahan. Takut akan semakin meradang dan semakin banyak. Yang akhirnya merusak wajah mulus selembut bayi itu.

Bagi Sehun, Jongin yang marah adalah malapetaka. Jika tadi ia membiarkan Jongin pulang setelah mengantarnya dengan keadaan marah. Maka Sehun akan didiami oleh Jongin berhari-hari. Bahkan sampai mata Sehun bengkak setelah menangis lama karena dicueki Jongin. Lebih menahan Jongin seperti tadi dan mengomelinya. Masalah mereka jadi selesai dan tidak berlarut-larut.

END

Maap yee malah gini.

Efek galau lagi berantem sama doi :(


End file.
